1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a sodium paraperiodate (Na.sub.3 H.sub.2 IO.sub.6) in which an iodine compound is converted into the sodium paraperiodate in the presence of Na.sup.+ ions by means of an alkali metal hydroxide and an alkali metal hypochlorite.
2. Background Information.
F. Roques et al. in J. Pharm. Chim. [6] (1902) 120, describe the preparation of an alkali metal paraperiodate by boiling a highly alkaline alkali metal iodide solution with a large excess of sodium hypochlorite (NaClO) solution.
A drawback of the Rogues process is that it employs a relatively costly iodine source.